


Hermione’s Piano Man

by motherbearof3



Series: Bites From the Apple [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Piano Sex, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherbearof3/pseuds/motherbearof3
Summary: Draco and Hermione’s first married Valentine’s Day.***Please note: this contains explicit sexual content.***





	Hermione’s Piano Man

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [More Than Once in A Lifetime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184655) by [motherbearof3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherbearof3/pseuds/motherbearof3). 



> As promised a while ago, here’s a peek at how Draco and Hermione spent their Valentine’s Day in More Than Once In A Lifetime. The song itself was borrowed from a video posted by Tom Felton himself, that he played and sang. Look it up on YouTube, you won’t be disappointed if you’re a fan. The actual scene is borrowed from “Pretty Woman”, with my own adaptations.

For their first Valentine’s Day as a married couple, Draco whisked Hermione away to one of the Malfoy estates in Great Britain via portkey. She didn’t know where it was and he told her she didn’t need to. All that mattered was that they were alone. Completely alone, he’d added with a suggestive smirk.

They had a romantic, candlelit dinner in the dining room. Afterward, Hermione told him she was going to shower and freshen up and he should stay downstairs. Find something to read, she told him with a seductive smile. Up in their bedroom, she unpacked the new negligee and robe she’d purchased with this weekend in mind. It was a silver gray, almost matching her husband’s eyes, with lace cups covering her breasts and satiny fabric that fell to her knees from an empire waist. The matching robe was not a robe in the true sense, since it was made of chiffon. It simply added to the aesthetic of the ensemble. That’s what Pansy had told her when she convinced her to buy it.

Piling her curls atop her head, she took a quick shower and donned the new outfit, smoothing it down her hips and spraying some perfume at her pulse points. Then she went back downstairs in search of her husband. He wasn’t in the dining room where she’d left him, nor the library. She was wondering where to look next when she heard the sound of a piano. Hermione followed the music to another room in the estate. From the open doorway she saw Draco sitting at a grand piano, his back to her. As she watched, he continued to play a familiar classical piece. She didn’t know he could play the piano! When he finished, she clapped quietly and he spun on the bench, surprised.

“You never told me you played piano,” she said. He shrugged.

“You never asked.” Then, holding out a hand, he added. “Come here. What is that you have on?”

“Just a little something I bought for Valentine’s Day.” Hermione smiled and walked to his side. Bending to kiss his lips, she said, “What else can you play?” before sitting down beside him on the bench.

He thought for a moment and then began a few simple chords. “How about this?”

She shook her head. “I don’t know it.”

“It’s called ‘She’s The One’ by a Muggle artist.”

After the introduction, he began to sing along with the music and she watched, transfixed, as his long fingers caressed the ivory keys. Seamlessly he continued to play with one hand while he took a drink from the tumblr of firewhisky on the piano, then added his other hand back in. Hermione had never considered piano playing sexy. Until now. Maybe it was the music, or the lyrics, or him singing or a combination of all three, but she felt flush with desire. She reached a hand over and ran it across his thigh, her fingertips brushing the zipper of his trousers. His fingers faltered for a moment, but continued on to finish the song.

He turned his head and reached up to bury his hand in her hair, drawing her in for a passionate kiss. Then he said, “Stand up so I can appreciate what you have on, love.”

Hermione stood up and he moved her to stand between his legs with her back to the keys. His eyes raked over her, appreciating how the satin clung to her curves. He reached out his hands to her hips then slid them up to skim the sides of her full breasts through the lace. That bare touch made her nipples harden and he spread out his fingers so the thumb on each hand grazed each peak. She dropped her head back with pleasure.

Standing, he pressed his mouth to her exposed neck, kissing and nibbling his way to her earlobe. Without warning, and with one arm under her knees and the other around her waist, Draco lifted her to sit atop the piano on the shiny black surface.

He pushed her back a little and took one leg and then the other, placing a bare foot on the piano keys, striking a few notes and making her giggle. Her eyes widened when he bent his head and kissed the top of one knee, then moved his mouth to the inside and up her thigh to the hem of her nightie. Raising just his eyes to meet hers, she saw they had darkened with passion. She licked her lips and bit the bottom one unconsciously.

Draco moved his mouth to her other knee and inner thigh, pushing the satiny fabric up a little higher with his head to kiss more of her soft skin and she realized what he intended.

Pressing her knees a little farther apart he drew an audible breath when the negligee moved high enough to reveal she wore no panties and he could see the dark curls between her legs. Ghosting his fingertips on her outer thighs, he met her gaze once more and quirked an eyebrow at her in silent inquiry. She nodded briefly and reached out to caress his cheek before leaning back on the piano and bracing herself on her elbows.

Sliding his hands up her legs to grasp her hips and push the fabric up on her stomach, he resumed his exploration of her inner thighs, first on one side and then the other, tracing patterns with his tongue. Hermione closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensations and the pleasure building inside her. He kissed the crease of each leg and blew gently on the damp curls, raising goosebumps on her legs and abdomen and making her shiver.

“Draco,” she whispered, lifting her hips ever so slightly in a silent plea.

He granted her request by placing a chaste kiss on her labia, before sliding his tongue between them to taste the evidence of her arousal. She inhaled sharply, before letting it out in a breathy sigh and drawing out the word, “Yes.”

His tongue continued to work its way around as she wriggled her hips, waiting for him to reach the spot she was aching for him to touch. Finally, he reached the sensitive nub and her hips bucked reflexively, the muscles of her lower belly contracting. She watched the top of his head through hooded lids as he kissed, licked and sucked at her feminine flesh, drawing her closer to the edge.

Holding firm to her hips, Draco could feel Hermione’s body tremble and heard her rapid breathing as his tongue circled her clit and he lapped at her juices. He knew she was close. He moved his mouth to inner thighs, nipping at the sensitive skin with his teeth, leaving small marks, that he soothed with his tongue. She shook her head in disappointment of his mouth leaving where she wanted it most.

“Please,” she pleaded.

“Please what, love?” he asked, wanting to hear his beautiful wife say the words.

“M-make me come, Draco,” she stuttered as he returned his mouth to her slit, and thrust his tongue inside her. “Please!”

Her hands were clutching the chiffon fabric of the useless robe as he increased the pressure and tempo with his tongue and pushed her closer and closer to climax. Then her legs tensed and notes chimed on the piano as her feet pressed on the keys and she went over the edge with a cry. He continued to lap at her until the sensitivity became unbearable, and she pushed at his head with her hand. Finally opening her eyes, she looked into his silver ones and held out a hand. He pulled her upright then picked her up in his arms once again and lifted her from the piano. Hermione wound her arms around his neck and boldly pressed her lips to his, something she had never done before after he’d pleasured her with his Slytherin tongue, tasting herself on them. It sparked a new flame of arousal in her.

“How about we go upstairs and I can return the favor,” she suggested.

 


End file.
